


little moments

by sadcrabby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, how do you do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcrabby/pseuds/sadcrabby
Summary: 1. release2. feline3. human4. valentine's day





	little moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earliegrey (94k)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/94k/gifts).



> for kyun, who's always feeding me the nijiaka inspo ^^
> 
> this fic is kinda a continuation of 'rooftop' (fic based off kyun's niji!delinquent illustrations) and is established after nijimura and akashi become friends of sorts i guess and basically this fic showcases small snippets of their interactions 
> 
> if there are any grammer issues, please do mention them, thank

**release**

“Please don’t fight them anymore. It’s not doing any good for yourself and for the others that you’ve been fighting.” His thumb brushes over a bandage, fingers lightly caressing the older boy’s cheek, “It pains me to see you like this.”

Nijimura scowls at him and bats his hand away, “It’s none of your business. I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“What’s wrong?” Akashi asks, careful and attentive. He slides his fingers further into Nijimura’s hands and attempts to pick apart the fingers clenched into fists. He rubs small circles into the rough surface of his palms, softly and slowly. 

He stares into him, trying to discern and pick apart the steel wall behind Nijimura’s eyes but the blinding ferocity in them was startling and for once he found it difficult to meet the full-on stare of the other. Ravelled within that fierce demeanour, however, he could see the hurt in them, could see how much he was suffering beyond his solid composure and how much it had affected him. To be driven into a corner, to be forced into releasing all the frustration and the anger pent up within him through fists and kicks and the brawls that always battered him up in the end. He glances down to Nijimura’s side; he could see his hands were clenched into tight fists, trembling with raw emotion just waiting to be released into something destructive. With slow precision, he shifts his hands over his fists, felt the shaking through his fingertips and the hot heat against his cool skin. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks again. He waits for an answer and stills his breath.

There’s a silence that stretches painfully long before a reaction from Nijimura startles the silence out from between them. Heaving a heavy sigh and unclasping his hands from his own, he runs a hand through his bleached hair and lets his back slump against the wall behind him. Akashi sees the hostile mask fall from his features and watches the anger fade away to reveal a hidden tiredness that had dulled his eyes into a deep, dark grey. Stepping forward, he reaches for Nijimura’s hands and held them in his own, counting each heartbeat delicately through the pulse of his wrists. 

“It’s my dad,” Nijimura says finally and his expression grimaces in a pain that forces his eyebrows to furrow. His teeth is bared and his voice rough with shaken despair, “His condition’s not getting any better.”

Akashi continues to rub circles into his hand and listens with all he has to offer. 

“It’s rapidly getting worse each day,“ Akashi feels the locked tension in Nijimura’s hands increase, “I can’t help but feel I’ve been such a shitty son. That old man is always helping me but I’ve never done anything to deserve it. All I’ve ever done is cause fights, all I’ve ever done is look down on his hard work for me, never realising how much he’s trying to guide me into the right direction. Now he’s stuck in the hospital, dying every day and I can’t do anything.” 

“Is that why you’ve been so agitated, why you’ve been fighting?” Akashi asks softly, “It’ the only way you can release your frustration, right?”

Nijimura nods his head in response and when he speaks again; his voice wavers and breaks with emotion, “Yeah, that’s the thing. I just wish I can do something instead of fighting out my problems, I wish I could just—!” He lowers his head and Akashi feels something hot and wet drop against his skin, “I wish I could just do something worthwhile. For him.”

Leaning forward Akashi wraps his arms around him. When he feels the trembling of the other boy’s shoulders, he holds him tighter towards him. He had never seen him like this, never this fragile and broken. The first time he had encountered him on that fated rooftop, he was overflowing with a type of smugness and fearless nature that had drawn him toward Nijimura in the first place. If nothing else, he was like teeth of steel, with a temperamental fuse and an attitude packed full of trouble. To see him like this now was incredibly difficult. An odd sense of a foreign emotion tightens itself around his heart, restricting painfully. His body is moving on its own before he even registers himself reaching for Nijimura’s face where he leans up and lands a soft kiss on his lips. As he does so, he caresses the back of his head gently and tangles his nimble fingers into his hair in an attempt to soothe the pain and the stress the other boy must’ve been feeling. At this, Nijimura squeezes tighter and finally allows himself to let the tears flow freely.

 

**feline**

As much as Nijimura loved the rooftop, there were of course a few down sides with lounging outside. As soon as he emerges from the stairs he could already feel the cold prickle of the icy wind against his face, the dry cold of it all instantly leeches the warmth from his body despite having equipped himself with a scarf and thick-woven gloves. Of course, he could always go back toward the refuge of the school building but the thought of being cramped up next to a wall with a bunch of other students during lunch break didn’t exactly pick up the dwindling motivation to shrug his discomforts away and move back into the building; he’d rather have his own private space then share it with anyone else. The thought of people _breathing_ on him gave him a headache and the appeal of such an experience wasn’t something he really desired at the moment so instead, he pushes further into the cold embrace of the weather and heads towards his usual place against the fence.

“What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Nijimura-san. I see that you’ve bleached your hair back to the way it was.” 

Nijimura glances down to see Akashi huddled against the chain fence, greeting him with a slight smile in his eyes. He walks over to him and slumps down against the fence as he turns his head sharply in the other boy’s direction.

“What’s the student council president doing in a restricted area? Thought you weren’t the type to break the rules.”

“I must say you look much more handsome with dark hair, it matches your scarf. Also I should be asking why you are here in the first place, despite my several warnings beforehand.”

“Akashi.” Nijimura says sternly although the slight scowl on his face does nothing to hide the slight blush warming his face from the unexpected compliment.

Akashi huffs a breath of air, “I can feel rebellious when the time comes. As you would say, I cannot always be a ‘goody two shoes’”. I wanted to see you too.”

“Fair enough,” Nijimura says, the blush on his cheeks growing warmer despite the cold weather. Placing his palms against the cold cement, he feels his fingers brush briefly against the other’s hand and he’s surprised at how chilly it had felt. He turns his back around to face him again, “Oi, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t keep yourself warm.” Unwrapping his scarf partially, he wraps the remaining end around Akashi. 

Akashi re-adjusts the scarf, tugging it down with a finger, “I’m sorry to bother you like that.”

“It’s fine. By the way where’s yours? I saw you wearing one before didn’t I?” 

“I did have one and I still have it.” Akashi starts simply, “I happened to find little package of trouble when I arrived here however. And well.”

Nijimura watches as Akashi lifts a bundle of fabric from his lap, which he just realised now that it was his scarf wrapped around something fumbling and scrambling about. There’s a brief moment where it seems Akashi is almost about to drop the thing but he swiftly re-adjusts his grip on the scarf and shifts the frantic weight carefully next to his chest.

“It’s moving.” Nijimura says flatly, staring at the writhing bundle of fabric jostling wildly about in Akashi’s arms.

“Yes, looks like it got a bit stuck in there somehow.” Akashi says and carefully unravels the scarf collected on the top.

Before Nijimura can comment on anything else, a small head emerges into the bitter cold, wide eyes and slitted pupils, white teeth bared in a show of malice. Against the pale complexion of the cold-bitten sky it was a dark mass of fur and hisses. Its whiskers trembled with unease and its small flat ears pressed against its skull as it reared its tiny head , hissing at Nijimura’s direction. Glaring at the thing, he quickly took a dislike to the rag doll of a kitten.

“I found him on the roof. He was quite cold so I thought I would lend him my scarf.” 

Nijimura blinks and stares at the feline spitting and hissing at him, “Seems like he doesn’t like me.”

“Oh you just have a scary face.” Akashi smiles.

He glares down at the kitten cradled in Akashi’s arms and watches its attempts to claw the air in front of his face, “How the hell did it get into school in the first place?”

Placing the kitten onto his lap, Akashi unwraps it from its fabric bindings. With a few troublesome tosses and turns, it manages to finally escape from the bundled fabric and scurries into the empty space in front of them both. Once it had shaken itself and stretched, it immediately began grooming itself, matting down its dishevelled fur as it did so. Nijimura watches Akashi reach his hand out in order to scratch the feline’s scruffy head. 

“I guess they have their own ways of getting into questionable places, though it does give him a bit of trouble along the way doesn’t it? Look at the battle scars.”

Nijimura leans in closer in order to view the bald patches of skin exposed from the lack of fur across its scrawny ribcage. He hums in a grudging agreement and says in response, “Bit impressive I gotta admit though it can’t compare to me. Now come here, I want a cuddle.”

“You are such a kid sometimes.” Akashi chides under a small smile and as expected, his words don’t hold protest so Nijimura goes ahead to shift his position, wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder. 

Having forgotten the feline, Nijimura doesn’t realize the moment it had pounced and latched onto his skin until the prickling sensation of streaking heat against his cool skin alerts him to the talons bared and digging into his bare arm. With a pained yelp, he withdraws his victim of an arm and shakes it until the feline plops to the ground with a soft thud; he could almost see the smug look in its devious eyes. As Nijimura is examining the mild damage on his arm, his eyes narrow into a dark glare when bright red lines start to form on his skin. He turns his head down and sends a withering look toward the feline, the throb in his arm feeding into the heated glare he has directed at the nasty thing. The kitten only hisses back, hairs standing on end as its tail swings about in a restless state. He swats the feline away and watches with a small sense of triumph as it leaps back and hisses again. Curling up onto the cement with its tail tucked underneath its body, it lay there in a chilly silence but the malice in its slitted eyes told more than enough that it was beyond pissed with his presence. 

“It’s going to get cold there.” Akashi says.

“If its got a few battle scars, I’m pretty sure it can manage a little bit of cold,” Nijimura retorts and does his best to ignore the kitten for now despite its venomous glare. Instead he makes it his job to huddle up close to Akashi and wrap his arms around his waist, hugging him closer to his chest and takes value in the warmth that had been missing before, “It can come back here when it wants to.”

Akashi sighs in what seems to be exasperation but allows himself to lean back further into Nijimura’s embrace, “You are quite mean sometimes.”

“Says the one who made Haizaki run an extra twenty laps around the gym for ditching practice halfway.” Nijimura shoots back. 

He’s expecting Akashi to come up with a hundred reasons (perhaps even more) why Haizaki should’ve came to practice and the consequences it would hold if he didn’t. With that in mind, he’s steeling himself for an extremely long and meticulously structured response. But all Akashi does is release a soft breath of air and proceeds to lean his head against Nijimura’s shoulder with nothing more than a word of content quiet. In response, he tightens his grip around Akashi, not in a way that was uncomfortable but in a sense to secure him close to his side and to reassure that he was there and wasn’t about to leave him anytime soon. There were no more words exchanged between the settled quiet but the gentle brush of delicate fingers against his own spoke enough for itself and that was enough for him.

A harsh yowl scrapes the air dry and raw and when Nijimura shifts his head toward the direction of the sound, all the peace and quiet falls apart to the irritation gathering in his chest once he sees the kitten pad its way over to them. It so innocently looks up to Akashi with expectant eyes. The redhead regards Nijimura with an apologetic smile before he moves away from his arms and kneels down in order to comply to the kitten’s demands for attention. As he continues to watch Akashi entertaining the kitten with gentle scratches to the ears and chin, Nijimura can’t help but feel a bit left in the cold and quite literally too.

He shifts his weight over so that he’s sitting across them and takes his time to fix his cold glare at the kitten butting its head into Akashi’s palm. 

“Hey, you’re paying too much attention to it. You should spend your time with me, you know.” Nijimura says dryly; he’s trying to sound sarcastic but he knew it sounded horribly plastic even to his own ears.

“I can’t help it, it is rather an odd ball of energy that I can’t bring myself to ignore,” Akashi comments as he continues to stroke the kitten’s head and ears. The kitten makes a soft purr and stands on Akashi’s lap to rub its face against his shoulder, “It is cute, I’d have to admit.”

As if in response to Akashi’s comment the feline moves, and despite its miniature height, it manages to rest its front paws on top Akashi’s shoulder and lifts its small head up to lick his cheek. Even though Nijimura just barely catches the smug look on the animal’s face shooting back towards him, he’s too late to stop an unusual wave of irritation that tints his mind with envy. It pushes him to surge forward and the irritation gives way to a spark. On impulse he grabs the back of the kitten’s neck and lifts the animal from Akashi’s lap. He places it off to the side but not before it littered scratches all over his wrist and arm, adding to the collection of scratches gathering there. Ignoring the amused smile on Akashi’s lips, he leans in and tilts the red head’s chin toward him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He retreats back and when he looks toward the feline he’s satisfied to see there was something in the kitten’s dishevelled expression that made a small sense of victory swell from within him. Nijimura didn’t know that he could ever get jealous. Being a delinquent however, it wasn’t in his nature to back down from a fight.

It’s worth the effort Nijimura thinks to himself when Akashi wraps his arms around Nijimura’s neck and returns his kiss with one of his own. Definitely worth the effort. 

 

**human**

Nijimura finds him at the rooftop and he’s surprised that he almost misses the sight of his red hair against the pale complexion of the walls. When he steps forward, making sure the sound of his approaching footsteps could be heard, he’s taken aback when the redhead doesn’t acknowledge his presence. It’s only when he places himself next to the other boy that he looks up from the ground and stares at him with eyes that didn’t look quite sharp and clear as he’s used to seeing. It’s strange to see how much presence Akashi has caged within himself; often his air of authority makes him stand out like a beacon. But today, Nijimura feels something different about him. He’s sitting there and there’s not a word exchanged between the awkward space between them. Tentatively, Nijimura manoeuvres his hand over toward Akashi’s, perhaps to see if he was really there and not a ghost haunting the outskirts of his imagination. His skin is warm to the touch and so real to reality that it doesn’t seem as if his presence had dimmed, had changed any further. It’s just as he remembers. But when he glances up to stare into Akashi’s eyes once again, he knows that there is warmth missing from the colour of his eyes. He’s racking his brain for something to start a poor excuse of a conversation, to try and gently pry Akashi away from that unusual silent and unmoving state, but the moment he opens his mouth his sentence is already cut off.

“Are you not supposed to be attending class Nijimura-san?” Akashi says and although Nijimura knows that he is reprimanding him for skipping out on class, it held no effect. His words felt like weightless glass against the cold of his voice.

Nijimura leans back and crosses his arms behind his head, though he still keeps an eye on Akashi, “Thought you weren’t attending today so I thought I would grab the chance to stay here.” He laughs, “Guess not.”

He sees Akashi smile vaguely but he notices that it’s weak and faint and not quite the same smile he’s used to seeing in those rare moments. He stares at him for a while before he sighs and wraps an arm around Akashi, pulling him closer until the awkward gap between them now is non-existent.

“You don’t look too good.” He comments and tucks his head into the crook of Akashi’s shoulder, “You okay?”

When minutes pass and an answer is but the weight of air against the cold bitter sky, he thinks that perhaps he wouldn’t receive his answer but he doesn’t mind; he’s not here to interrogate him anyway and he’s all but willing to wait out the silence.

There’s finally a response; a strained and shaky sigh.

“Not particularly so.’ Akashi says, voice thin and translucent like the weak wisps of wind. Nijimura sees that his hands are trembling slightly and he goes over to wrap his hand over his. He squeezes it gently.

It’s in the dead of the wind when he sees Akashi’s eyes turn glassy, the solid composure he’s always seen in the boy slipping away into something much more real and raw, a display of real emotion that constricts something in his chest. He had never seen him this upset and it hurts him to see him as such. He had always seen him as someone with an impenetrable barrier of iron will and strict sophistication. He realises now that the boy was still human and he’s not invincible to human nature. So he shifts his body around and wraps his arms around Akashi, guiding him into his warmth as gently as he can. He’s afraid that Akashi will reject whatever he’s trying to do because he knows how much pride he has in him, enough to prevent himself from falling apart in front of someone. However it seems the trust between them overrides this and he’s pleasantly surprised to see the boy hug him back and press his face against his shoulder. Nijimura doesn’t need to hear Akashi’s stifled sobs that he’s crying; the shake of his shoulders and the heated warmth of tears seeping into his shoulder is already enough of an indicator and it sends a fresh wave of pain over him when he realises he can’t do anything to help the other boy’s misery but hold him to reality and, somehow, subdue the pain wracking him into heart-wrenching sobs. Nijimura never asks the questions he wants to say and so he never asks about the shadowed wall behind his eyes on days like these. All he does is hold him with the warmth of his touch an unspoken word of reassurance against the bleak grey of the day.

 

**valentine’s day**

Although he would never hear himself say it, he had realised how much he valued Nijimura’s company despite his rough personality and his tendency for violence. It’s odd and strange but he found himself content with whatever Nijimura brings with him; be it his trash talking or a snarky remark about one of the teachers and even perhaps about the way Akashi speaks, how sometimes its ‘too wordy that it gives him a migraine’. Whatever it is, he likes to listen to him; listens about his boring chemistry classes and the maths teacher always calling him out whenever he fell asleep halfway through the lesson. Of course hearing this, Akashi encourages him to take his education seriously, tries to get him to study and even dutifully delivers a speech about the importance of developing a sturdy foundation in one’s studies and how it would benefit them in the future (He had even conjured a small graph and what not, just to get the message across more effectively) but Nijimura, of course being him, only flicks his forehead mid sentence with a ‘You’re too smart for your own good’. He’s learned from all this that Nijimura’s company was irreplaceable.

And so he feels the slight weight of disappointment when he doesn’t catch sight of Nijimura anywhere on the roof.

It’s strange to see Nijimura absent from his favourite spot against the chain fence. Somehow the scene doesn’t look complete and the atmosphere just isn’t the same; it merely feels like another rooftop that held the same levelled air of normality. The mundane of the day passes by in the drifting of lazy clouds and the breath of the sky against his face. He finds that the air is pleasantly warm against his skin and somewhat lightens the grey disappointment slumping against his chest. However he cannot bring himself to appreciate the warmth of the morning, so he dismisses the sight with a sigh and heads for the stairs within the bare building. His mind is adrift into the expectation of a listless day as he takes a step into the frame of the door, when he feels himself bump into anther body. Startled out of his mind, his feet are uncoordinated as he stumbles back. A firm grip on his wrist pulls him back up and his feet gratefully find purchase on the ground. Akashi looks up with a hasty apology ready to go, but when a familiar face comes into view; his voice is left hanging and forgotten in surprised silence. 

“What, did you miss me?”

Akashi levels his gaze, dampens the surprise in his chest, before he quirks a secretive smile, “What if I say I did?”

“I would want a kiss then wouldn’t I?” Nijimura leans forward in anticipation but Akashi is already moving to intercept his path. He places a finger on his lips and tilts his head with an amused smile. Nijimura pouts, “Huh?”

“You can settle for a hug.” And he does so, wrapping his arms around Nijimura with practiced ease. 

“Tease.” 

“Now why don’t you explain why you’re late?”

“Yeah about that, I was kinda busy.” Nijimura sheepishly says as he pulls away, and busies himself by attempting to fix his persistent bed hair. He grumbles in annoyance when strands of his hair stubbornly resist the treatment and Akashi finds a slight hint of amusement at such a sight. 

“Busy with sleeping in I assume?”

Nijimura grins at that but shakes his head, “Not today, nope. I actually was making something in the meantime.”

“And what would be so important that you had to skip out on your first lesson?”

There’s a brief moment between the sound of Nijimura unzipping his bag and his bated breath before he sees Nijimura pulling his hand back. The older boy's eyes it briefly before presenting the object in mind toward him. It’s something small and bright in his hand; a miniature triangle that sits perfectly in his palm adorning a delicate ribbon around the tip and an intricate assortment of colours and flowers elegantly decorating its sloped sides. Though the edges are albeit crumpled and its corners are a little blunted with the occasional crease across the base, it’s still an admirable thing despite its imperfections. As he’s admiring its design, trailing his eyes smoothly over a wonderfully painted petal, he notices the sweet fragrance of sweets and milk. 

He looks up with a small look of questioning, “What is this for?”

As a response to this, Nijimura’s expression falls into one of that akin to mild shock, evident in the pout that rests on his lip and the sight widening of his eyes, “Do you not remember what day it is today?”

If there’s an answer that it’s in reach, he leaves it and instead allows for Nijimura to answer for the space of silence between them, “No.”

The other boy blinks sceptically before he breathes a light sigh, “For someone with an incredible memory, you sure do forget about the simplest things,” Nijimura grins. He takes his hand before gently placing the miniature package into the centre of his palm, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Akashi.”

_Valentine’s Day?_

There’s a subtle trace of confusion, shifting later into one of surprise. Then there’s the inkling of realisation that makes Akashi blink and causes a sensation in his chest to curl up with mirth because; Nijimura, hot-blooded delinquent with a knack for violence, giving him what seems to be chocolate in a cute delicate package on Valentine’s Day. The thought contradicts with everything he knows about the other boy and he’s trying his best now to stifle the amusement threatening to lift his lips into a smile. And although he fights to keep his composure neutral, he knows that he’s failed from hiding the stifled smile when he catches sight of the slight scowl crossing Nijimura’s face. 

“Oi, I haven’t done anything wrong did I? I mean, I did a pretty bad job at the packaging and I would understand that the chocolates would taste like crap since I made them myself but the fact that you haven’t even tried it yet—”

“You made this? That’s sweet of you, but” Akashi makes a noise of amusement, “No, I’m just amused at the idea that such a person as you would care about Valentine’s Day, much less dedicate yourself to it.” The redhead steps closer decisively and laces his arms around his neck to bring his face closer to his. It’s honestly cute, you know.” 

Instead of the usual flustered response Akashi is always expecting whenever he’s trying to tease him, he’s met with an unprecedented surprise when Nijimura presses his forehead against his and breathes out a slight chuckle, “If you think that I’m cute, then you’re adorable.”

When his mind finally finishes registering the words, he’s helpless to stop the heat growing into a slight red on his cheeks. In sight of Nijimura’s cheeky smile, his face burns and instead of retreating, he decides for wrapping his arms around his torso and proceeds to bury his flushed face into the warmth of Nijimura’s chest. It’s when the moments pass by, just holding onto each other that he pulls back with a moment of clarity and an idea. 

He smiles to himself and leans in to whisper against Nijimura’s lips, resting a light hand on his broad chest, “I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything today although I could offer myself to you, couldn’t I?”

At this Nijimura burns a furious red and awkwardly clears his throats before he rests his hands on his frame and Akashi can feel the jolt of tension in his fingers through the tight grip on his shoulders. Nijimura’s head rests in between the space of his arms, most likely trying to process what he had just said and he takes the opportunity to strike again. He leans in closer and whispers against his ear.

“What’s wrong? Does senpai not want me?”

As a response, Nijimura makes a choked sound and the haste to respond causes him to stutter, “W-what, no-that’s not what I—“

“I mean,” He tugs at his tie with a finger, unknotting it slowly with a delicacy he knows that will affect Nijimura in more than one way, “It’s alright, barely anyone comes here anyway. No-one will find out . . . "

He smoothly laces his arms around Nijimura and brings his face closer to his so that his breath tickled against his ear, “Or would you rather have that kiss you wanted from earlier?”

It’s the final straw that snaps a reaction and Nijimura gives in to the burning desire induced by Akashi’s tempting offer. He closes his eyes when their lips meet and the first few touches are cautious and warm and full of opportunity, a promise of satisfaction, and when he feels this as so, he angles his face and leans up in order to fully press his lips against that pout the other boy has even now. The warmth surges into a hot and electrifying energy that rises forth into the form of insatiable desire and so he wraps his arms around Nijimura’s neck and guides him down. His feet give way to the shuffle of Nijimura’s feet and then feels his back come into contact with the cool concentrate wall behind him where he can feel the chill of it press through the fabric of his uniform. But it was nothing compared to the hot heat between their bodies pressed close together and the rushing adrenaline of desire to forgot about the world and the bleak reality of it all and instead, focus on the special space created by the excitement only made possible by Nijimura’s presence. 

He caresses the back of his head and tangles his fingers into the dark hair; the action of it presses their lips further and in amidst the thrill of excitement, he feels the wet of Nijimura’s tongue slip past his slightly-parted lips. The sensation rushes through his mind and increases with exhilaration when Nijimura slides his hands down his sides and playfully pushes further into his mouth. He breathlessly responds to his play and manoeuvres his arms over to the other boy’s broader shoulders, angling his head up in order to loosely break apart the kiss, grant him three pecks on the lips, and then licks up at the upper lip as an afterthought. In return Nijimura gives him a few airy kisses along his jaw and neck before retreating back up to his lips. The moment is sensual and slow, but it still gives way to a fast beating in his chest and he briefly wonders if Nijimura can feel his pulse through the close proximity of their bodies. With this in mind, he presses closer into his warmth and responds to the way Nijimura is licking into his mouth.

It’s when the need for air becomes too much for them that he decides to tap gently against Nijimura’s shoulder. He pulls away at his touch and holds onto his smaller shoulders, head between his arms as he attempts to catch his breath. 

“I swear you’re not good for my health,” Nijimura says once he manages to catch his breath.

Akashi toys with the end of his tie. He looks up into silver eyes decisively and says in a manner just as precise, “Why do you stay around then?”

There was a gleam in those silver eyes as Nijimura pressed his forehead against his and exhaled with a quiet chuckle, “I could be addicted.”

“Having an addiction is something to be wary of, did you know?”

“Yeah well,” Another quick kiss to his lips before he answers again. With promise, “I’m alright with it.”


End file.
